Rompiendo las reglas
by Celeste Kairi
Summary: Alec sabes que estan en el instituto pero de vez en cuando puede romper una que otra regla si de su novio se trata.


**Titulo:** Rompiendo las reglas.

**Pareja:** Malec

**Palabras:** 1000

* * *

><p>- Garbancito, no sé por qué te molestas, simplemente hago aparecer otra camisa y asunto resuelto –dijo mi novio quien se encontraba sentado en la cama de mi antigua habitación.<p>

- Magnus, el problema no es si puedes hacerlo, es que lo hagas, sabes lo que opino sobre que tomes las cosas "prestadas" – enfatizando la palabra con mis manos.

- Solo es una camisa, prometo dejar propina en el tarro de la tienda – aseguro sonriéndome.

Rodé los ojos ante el comentario, aquel día habíamos asistido a una cena con mis padres, según ellos querían conocer mejor a las parejas de sus hijos –Clary no contaba a ella ya la conocían demasiado bien- ya que nunca se habían dado a la tarea de hacerlo.

Todo había transcurrido de lo más normal en la cena –algo realmente extraño considerando que mi padre no había aceptado del todo mi relación con Magnus, aunque ahora ya podíamos hablar un poco mejor que antes- Disfrutamos la comida, reímos de los comentarios sarcásticos de mi hermano los cuales mi novio complemento –Siendo Simon la principal víctima ya que no recordaba nada de su pasado pero ganándose la mirada de odio de Izzy- todo era cordial hasta divertido hasta que la bebida se le subió un poco a Jace.

En una de sus bromas, hizo un movimiento que provoco que derramara mi bebida en mi camisa, a lo cual se disculpo, ganándose el regaño por parte de nuestra madre y las risas de los demás al verlo disculparse con el ceño fruncido.

Por ese motivo me encontraba en mi antiguo cuarto, aun guardaba en el algo de mi ropa, lo hacía en caso de que ocurriera una emergencia y tuviera que quedarme en el instituto sin más.

- Ve el lado positivo, tendrás una camisa nueva y dejas de usar tus suéteres desgastados.

-¿Qué tienen en contra de mis suertes?

- Cariño, están desgastados y llenos de hoyos…. Aunque aun así te vez muy sexy en ellos.

- Magnus no empieces estamos en el instituto – sacando una camisa negra de uno de los cajones del mueble, para colocármela.

- ¿Y que tiene?

Sonreí acercándome a él para sentarme a su lado y tomar su mano.

- Magnus no podemos hacer eso aquí.

- ¿Quieres ver que si? – dijo tumbándome en la cama con el encima mío, para segundos después besarme, mientras con una de sus manos cerraba la puerta del cuarto.

- Magnus, mis padres están abajo.

- Como si ellos no hubieran hecho "esto" aquí en el instituto, ¿quieres que te diga como nacieron tú y tus hermanos? –sonriéndome con picardía.

- ¡MAGNUS! No digas eso –sonrojándome- no quiero pensar en eso y mis padres.

- Tu lo mencionaste, yo simplemente te dije la verdad – comenzando a besar mi cuello lentamente mandando descargas eléctricas por mi cuerpo.

- Magnus… Detente… Las reglas…- trate de articular las palabras pero estas no salían aunque mi cerebro se lo ordenara.

- Las reglas se hicieron para romperse garbancito - jadee al sentir su mano fría contra mi piel, abriendo con lentitud cada botón de la camisa que me había puesto.

- Magnus – dije tomando su rostro con mis manos para besarlo, dentro de mi se había encendido una chispa, un fuego que con cada caricia, cada roce, acrecentaba.

- Alec…- susurro con voz ronca, sabía lo que significaba, sus sentidos se habían encendido como los míos, la ternura de nuestras caricias había desaparecido, ahora solo era pasión, pura y desmedida lo que llevaba el control.

- Te amo – susurre, comenzando a abrir su camisa, amaba aquella piel canela, adoraba el aroma que desprendía.

- Y yo a ti, siempre- murmuro contra mi oído, sus manos recorrían mi cuerpo, la electricidad me nublaba los sentidos, cada fibra de mi ser vibraba por sus caricias que comencé a gemir quedamente.

- Magnus – cuando pude conectar mis pensamientos hice que giráramos en la cama, para quedar encima de él - ¿Quién dijo que las riendas las tendrías tú?

- Soy todo tuyo cariño- sonriéndome-

Sonríe comenzando a besar su cuello, descendiendo lentamente por su pecho, su abdomen, repartiendo besos por toda aquella piel que tanto amaba y conocía a la perfección, finalice mi trayecto al llegar a al evilla de su cinturón.

- ¿Quieres que…?

- Acaso preguntas eso – dijo jadeando levemente.

- Solo quería saber – sonriendo mientras con mis manos abría la evilla.

Continué besando su vientre, con mis manos tome el botón de su pantalón para abrirlo, ante su atenta mirada, la pasión se reflejaba en sus ojos, lo conocía y sabia que cuando esa chispa iniciaba no podría apagarla hasta que fuéramos uno, levante mi rostro para mirarlo, bajando la cremallera de su pantalón, el se relamió los labios ante mis movimientos, pero cuando estuve a punto de rozarlo un voz disipo todo el calor que había en el cuarto.

- Por el ángel, si hubiera sabido que encontraría esto al subir a tu cuarto, hubiera traído la cámara – dijo Isabelle sonriéndonos.

- ¡ISABELLE! - grite quitándome de encima de mi novio.

.- Querida Isabelle harás que tu hermano muera de vergüenza – dijo riendo mientras se colocaba la camisa.

- Como si no supiera cómo se hace.

- Estoy seguro que lo conoces perfectamente.

- Por el ángel quieren dejar de hablar, no quiero imaginarme esas cosas y menos con mi hermana.

- Agradece que fui yo y no nuestra madre Alec –dijo tomando el pomo de la puerta para salir- Los están esperando allá abajo, ¿recuerdan? Fiesta, convivencia familiar – riendo para cerrarla finalmente.

- Esto nunca lo olvidara – dije ocultando mi rostro con mis manos.

- Garbancito es tu hermana dudo que sea vir…

- Magnus, no hables.

- Bien – tomando mi rostro para besarme- continuemos esto en nuestra casa mas tarde.

- Tú no te cansas, ¿verdad? –dije sonriéndole.

- Contigo… Nunca – besándome nuevamente.

-Mejor bajemos no quiero que mi madre nos encuentre así – separándome para levantarme de la cama y ponerme nuevamente la camisa.

- Tu madre sabe que somos una pareja normal que tiene… Necesidades.

- Magnus –jalándolo del brazo –ya vámonos- dije sonrojándome.

Abrí la puerta para salir del cuarto, quizás cuando estuviéramos solos en el instituto y no hubiera nada que nos pudiera interrumpir, no me importaría romper las reglas con él.

* * *

><p>Espero les haya gustado este pequeño Oneshot, nos vemos.<p>

~Celeste Kairi~


End file.
